


Wrappings

by Gelid_illuminant



Series: Snufkin and Moomintroll [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelid_illuminant/pseuds/Gelid_illuminant
Summary: Snufkin sprains his ankle and Moomintroll cares for him. Moominmamma does all the work
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Snufkin and Moomintroll [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

> Continued on from my other Moominvalley stuff. My version of the story and characters. I imagine Snufkin as somewhat of a Stoic. Yeah.

Summer storms had washed the valley clean. Droplets gleamed on the ripening fruit in the trees and bushes. Soon they would be ready to harvest. Late-blooming flowers gave out an irresistible scent; the buzz of pollinating insects put emphasis on the heat. The afternoon sunlight glimmered on the river and a warm breeze was playing in the leaves. Moomintroll sat on the porch, watching the world go by. Little My sat beside him, eating an apple bigger than her head. Moomintroll wondered when Snufkin would get home. He’d gone on a trip, and had been gone for nearly two weeks. It would be soon, surely. Before Midsummer. Moomintroll looked up at the clouds and sighed. Little My rolled her eyes. “Well, if you’re going to be a misery, I’ll be off.” She went inside, leaving Moomintroll alone with his thoughts.

There was music on the air as the sun set. Flute? Yes, flute. Moomintroll looked up from his book. He still sat on the porch, waiting for Snufkin. And there he was, coming out of the shadow of the trees, playing his wooden flute. Moomintroll jumped up and wandered over to him casually. “Snufkin.” He greeted him simply. Snufkin pulled him into a tight hug. “Moomintroll, it’s good to see you.” He kissed Moomintroll’s muzzle and smiled at him sweetly. Moomintroll smiled back. “I missed you, Snufkin.”

“I was only gone for a little while.” Snufkin said as he took off his backpack and brought out his tent. “It was _weeks_!” Moomintroll exclaimed. Snufkin laughed. “It wasn’t even two, Moomintroll.” He began setting up his tent.

Before long, the two of them sat together next to a welcoming campfire. Snufkin was making stew for one, as usual. “You could come up to Moominhouse for dinner, you know.” Moomintroll suggested. Snufkin shook his head. “Not tonight. I have to use these mushrooms before they go bad.” He dropped the mushrooms he’d just chopped into the pot and stirred them around. Moomintroll sighed and rested his chin in his hands. “But I want to spend time with you. You’ve been away…” He said quietly. Snufkin turned to him, smirking. “I have an idea for tomorrow. You’ll enjoy it.” Moomintroll wondered what that smirk was about. Snufkin added some fresh herbs to the stew, then sat back down next to Moomintroll and took his hand. He kissed each fingertip, then the palm, making Moomintroll laugh. Sometimes, Snufkin really was so sweet. Moomintroll loved it when he was like this. Then Moominmama called out the window for Moomintroll to come in for dinner, and they said goodnight.

**

Moomintroll shovelled porridge into his mouth. It was a beautiful morning and he was excited to see what Snufkin had planned for today. Maybe they would go away somewhere together. Maybe they would climb a mountain, or sail across the sea. Be alone together for awhile. After breakfast, he helped Moominmama clean the dishes, then went to wait on the porch. Snufkin waved to him from the bridge, then came over to him and took his hand. “Follow me, Moomintroll.” Snufkin lead him into the forest, out into a clearing full of wildflowers. There was a record player, as well. Snufkin set the needle in the grove, and bowed to Moomintroll, taking off his hat in a sweeping motion. Moomintroll laughed as he bowed back. They joined hands and danced. Snufkin twirled Moomintroll around in a circle, then caught him in his arms. He tripped and fell.

“Snufkin? Are you alright?” Moomintroll asked, helping him up. “I’m fine, I thin-” Snufkin fell again when he put weight on his left foot, but Moomintroll caught him. “Oh, I must have sprained my ankle…” He kicked his leg experimentally. “Yep, it hurts alright.”

“Let’s get you home so Mama can take a look at it.” Moomintroll slung Snufkin’s arm around his shoulders and helped him towards the house. “I can deal with a sprain, Moomintroll. I do a lot of walking.” Snufkin protested, but he didn’t try to pull away. “But Mama is the best at healing! She’ll have you up and about in no time.” Moomintroll replied, and continued on the way home. Before too long, they arrived at Moominhouse, struggled up the porch steps, and inside. Moomintroll helped Snufkin onto the couch and brought over Moominpapa’s foot stool for him. “Mama!”

Moominmama came into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. “What is it, dear?” She asked kindly. “Snufkin sprained his ankle! Can you help him?” Said Moomintroll. Moominmama brought over an armchair, sat down and carefully removed Snufkin’s boot. He was wearing a sock that badly needed darning. “Oh dear, you should really let me work on that, Snufkin.” Moominmama laughed. Snufkin tutted. “I can do it myself. I just haven’t gotten around to it yet.” He wore an irritable expression as Moominmama gently tested his ankle. She prodded it and he winced. “It’s certainly sprained. But I’ve seen worse. You just rest here, Snufkin, and I’ll get an ice pack for you.” She went off to the kitchen. Moomintroll sat down on the couch next to Snufkin and offered his hand, which Snufkin ignored. “I can take care of myself…”

Snufkin was still grumpy at lunchtime, when Moomintroll brought him a sandwich. “It’s tomato, mostly.” He said as he passed it over. “Thank you…” Snufkin said, looking under the top slice of bread. “That surely is a lot of tomato…”

“Sorry, I’m not that good at making food, even sandwiches.” Moomintroll admitted. “You made this?” Snufkin asked. His expression softened a little. “Come sit with me, Moomintroll.” He offered. Moomintroll had been avoiding Snufkin so far, not wanting to anger him further. He gladly took to opportunity to be close, and so retrieved his own lunch before settling in on the couch with him. After they had eaten, Snufkin seemed to be feeling better, so they snuggled up close. Little My left the room in disgust, but was secretly hiding a smile as she went.

It wasn’t long before Snufkin got restless again. Moomintroll tried reading him one of Moominpapa’s stories, but it seemed to make things worse. Snufkin began shuffling around, and growling under his breath. Moomintroll put the book away. “How about we play some music? I’ll go fetch one of your instruments! Which one?”

“My accordion, please. And my pipe.” Snufkin answered. Moomintroll hurried off to the campsite, where Snufkin had left his backpack. He rummaged around inside until he found the accordion and the little drawstring bag where Snufkin kept his smoking gear. Moomintroll didn’t really like it when Snufkin used that stuff, but he brought it anyway. Snufkin cheered up a little when Moomintroll returned. He began playing a cheerful folk song. Moomintroll drummed out the beat on the arm of the couch. He wondered if Snufkin could sing.

Snufkin came over to the table for dinner, leaning on Moomintroll, and sat next to him. “This is quite nice, I suppose.” He murmured. Moominmama brought them each a bowl of soup and a slice of crusty homemade bread. It was a delicious repast. Afterwards, Moominpapa brought out a volume of his memoirs, and Moominmama made coffee. She offered some to Snufkin, who shook his head. “It just keeps me awake. Do you have any wine?” He asked. “We certainly do.” Moominpapa answered. “I keep a collection down in the cellar. Won’t be a moment!” He went away, soon returning with a rather dusty bottle and some glasses. “I’ll have some, dear.” Moominmama said. Moominpapa looked across at Moomintroll as he poured the deep red liquid. “Would you like to try it, son?”

“Uh…no, thank you.”

Between them, Moominpapa and Snufkin got through the whole bottle. Moomintroll was surprised that neither of them displayed any symptoms – except that Snufkin was a little more affectionate than he usually was around other people. He played with Moomintroll’s fingers as he spoke with Moominpapa about the state of the world. “Well, I’m going to get ready for bed now. I’ll come help you up the stairs to the spare room later on, Snufkin.” Moomintroll said, standing up. Snufkin frowned. “I’d rather stay in my tent.”

“You’ll heal faster in a proper bed. Won’t he, Mama?” Moomintroll insisted. “That’s right, dear. A proper bed does wonders.” Moominmama confirmed. Snufkin sighed in defeat. “Alright, then…” He let go of Moomintroll’s hand. Moomintroll went off to clean his teeth.

Moomintroll came back downstairs an hour later. Moominpapa was relating a passage from his memoirs. Snufkin looked up gratefully as Moomintroll entered the room. “Ready to go to bed yet, Snufkin?”

“Yes please.” Snufkin answered. Moomintroll laughed. “I have a toothbrush you can use, come on.” He helped Snufkin up the stairs to the bathroom, waited while he brushed his teeth and washed his face, then helped him down the hall to the spare room. Moominmama had set it up nicely for Snufkin. There was a vase of wildflowers on the nightstand, and the window was open to let in some fresh air. Snufkin sat on the edge of the bed and took off his remaining boot. This sock was in a pretty woeful state as well. He took it off and set it neatly on the floor. Off came his hat and smock, and then he climbed under the covers.

Moomintroll wanted to climb in next to him, but instead he helped Snufkin prop his injured foot up on a few cushions. He went to the door, but Snufkin called him back. “Yes?” Moomintroll asked. Snufkin held out his arms for a hug, and Moomintroll gladly went to him. Snufkin sighed into Moomintroll’s shoulder. “I hate being trapped like this…” He whispered. Moomintroll held him tighter. “You’ll be able to leave soon, and go on a trip by yourself. Get away for a bit.” He didn’t want to see Snufkin leave again, but if it was what he needed…

“That’ll be nice…” Snufkin murmured. He pulled away slightly. Moomintroll kissed his forehead, stroking his hair back. “Goodnight, Snufkin. Just call if you need me during the night.” He kissed him again, then went to the door. Snufkin settled down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

**

The sky was full of stars and whirling galaxies, the moon was huge and bright, ringed planets hung in the darkness. Wind rustled in the trees, sounding like rain, although there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. The scent of flowers and fruit drifted on the warm air. Everything was soft and quiet. Snufkin lay back on a patch of plush moss and watched the sky dance. It was so beautiful. He loved this. Then, a cloud appeared, blotting out the stars. It spread to cover the whole sky. The wind died away, and the scent of life was covered by the reek of wet paint. Snufkin jumped to his feet, knocking his head on something above him. A ceiling. He felt around in the darkness. The walls were closing in. He couldn’t breathe, he was being crushed. “Help me! Someone! Please!” He yelled. A soft voice came towards him, he couldn’t see its source. It was Moomintroll. “It’s okay, Snufkin. Stay here, with me. _Forever_.”

“Aaaah!” Snufkin sat up in bed, panting. His ankle hurt. It had fallen off the cushion pile. He shuffled around until he sat on the edge of the bed. By the light, it was mid morning. He’d slept in. There was a cold cup of tea on the nightstand. As he gazed into its depths, Snufkin recalled his dream. Did he…associate Moomintroll with being trapped? Of course not, it was just a stupid dream. He reached for his pipe, then remembered he was in someone else’s house. “…Moomintroll!” He called loudly. Footsteps came running, slowed when they reached the door. There was a polite knock. “Come in…” Snufkin said. Moomintroll came in. “You’re awake! Would you like to come down for some breakfast?” He asked. Snufkin nodded and held out his arms so that Moomintroll could help him up.

Downstairs, the scent of fresh coffee and cinnamon buns, and the sight of Moomintroll’s smile drove away the memory of the awful dream. Of course Moomintroll didn’t _trap_ him. Snufkin was happy to be with him. It was his decision, and he could have his own space whenever he needed it. After breakfast, he took up his long stick and hobbled out onto the porch, where he got his pipe out of his pocket. Moomintroll came out and his put it away again. “What shall we do today, Snufkin?” He asked sweetly. Snufkin sat down. “I had this whole plan, you know.” He said, gazing out at the river. “What for?” Moomintroll asked. “For yesterday. We were going to dance in the woods, then we were going to go on a picnic. Then it was back to my tent for a nap. It was going to be so nice.” Snufkin sighed. He looked over at Moomintroll, whose eyes were wide. “…What?” Snufkin asked. “I just love you so much, Snufkin.” Moomintroll announced, unabashedly. Snufkin chuckled.

“So, do you have any ideas for today? We could still have a picnic, just here beside the house.” Moomintroll sounded hopeful. Snufkin shook his head. “Too many people around.” He explained. “Well, if we just got some wine in you, you wouldn’t mind.” Moomintroll joked. “Not this early in the morning.” Said Snufkin. He wasn’t really in the mood for jokes. “yeah, yeah, of course…” Moomintroll muttered. “Um. I’ll go help Mama in the garden. Will you be okay here on your own for awhile?” He said. “I’ll manage somehow.” Snufkin replied. “Uh, right.” Moomintroll patted Snufkin’s arm, then went to get his gardening hat. Snufkin lit his pipe and watched Moomintroll and Moominmama in the garden. It seemed like such a lot of work to keep these little plants alive. Snufkin supposed it was worth it, though.

For lunch, they had casserole, made with vegetables fresh from the garden. Afterwards, Moomintroll was resting on the couch, reading a book. Snufkin felt that he deserved a little reward for all his hard work that morning, and went over to him, leaning heavily on a stick that Little My had found. He sat down and began to massage Moomintroll’s shoulders. “You’re such a hard-working moomin.” He whispered. Moomintroll put down his book. “You’re such a lay-about…whatever you are.” He laughed. Snufkin laughed back. “That’s me.” He kissed the back of Moomintroll’s head. “I just wander around, having fun, playing songs for my dinner.” He nuzzled his neck gently. Moomintroll hummed contentedly. “I like having you around the house, Snufkin. But I know you must hate it…” He murmured. “I do hate it…but it can’t be helped.” Snufkin replied. Moomintroll turned to him. “Want me to help you down to your tent? You can stay there for the rest of the day, if you want.” He suggested. Snufkin shook his head. “It’s better that I stay here. With you.”

**

“Look who’s come to see you,” Snufkin said as he gently shook Moomintroll awake. He’d fallen asleep with his head on Snufkin’s lap. “Hi, Moomintroll.” Snorkmaiden smiled, a little sadly. “Sniff’s waiting outside. I thought we could all go for a little walk on the beach together. Little My’s coming. What about you, Snufkin?” She asked. Snufkin pointed to his bandaged foot. “I am currently indisposed.” He explained. Moomintroll sat up, yawning, and looked at Snufkin. “I’ll go for a short walk, and be back in time for dinner, okay?” He said. Snufkin smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me. I am used to being on my own, even when injured.” He told him. “…Does it happen a lot? You getting hurt, I mean?” Moomintroll asked, concernedly. “Not often, but it does happen, in the life of a vagabond.” Snufkin chuckled. “Go enjoy your walk, I’ll be fine.”

The sound of the waves was a soothing melody as they walked across the sand. Snorkmaiden collected shells, Little My poked around in rock pools, and Sniff practiced running on the sand. Moomintroll watched the movement of the water. He stared out for a long time, then jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Snorkmaiden. “What’s the matter, Moomintroll?” She asked kindly. Moomintroll shrugged. “You wouldn’t want to know.” He told her. She frowned a little. “Is it about Snufkin?” She demanded. Moomintroll nodded. She sighed. “Look, I still…miss you, but I see how happy you are with him. And I want you to stay happy. So talk to me.” She really was a good friend, even now. Moomintroll gave her a weak smile, then sighed and turned back to the water.

Moomintroll wrung his hands. “I’m worried about him. He hates being indoors for this long. I’m trying to make him comfortable but…” He trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. “You’re scared that he won’t ever be able to settle down with you?” Snorkmaiden suggested. Moomintroll nodded sullenly. “What if we get old and he’s still travelling? What if he gets hurt and can’t make it home? What if he meets someone else and never comes back to me…!?” Moomintroll hid his face in his hands. Snorkmaiden patted his arm soothingly. “I don’t think any of that will happen. You know he loves you. That’s why he keeps coming back.” She said. “You think so?” Moomintroll looked up at her, his eyes brimming. “Of course!” Snorkmaiden assured him. “Moominvalley _is_ the most beautiful place in the world, but a guy like Snufkin wouldn’t stay put for as long as he does without good reason.”

There was something Moomintroll had never considered. Snorkmaiden was right. It didn’t make sense that a restless wanderer like Snufkin would stay in Moominvalley for half the year unless there was something drawing him back. Did he…really feel that strongly about Moomintroll? How long had this been the case? It was only last Summer that they had admitted their feelings to one another. How much time before then had Snufkin been feeling this way? He’d been in the valley for so long. He’d been a part of Moomintroll’s life for so long. How much of that time…

Oh.

Snufkin had already settled down.

Moomintroll related this thought to Snorkmaiden and she laughed. “Is it that obvious?” Moomintroll asked, appalled. “It is,” Snorkmaiden replied. “But you mustn’t tell him. I think it would freak him out a bit.” She finished. Moomintroll gulped. “I’ve accepted that he’ll never want…I mean…” He sighed. “There’s so many things I want, and all he wants is to travel. Alone. How can this ever work?" He felt the tears trying to fall, but it just wouldn’t happen. “He does want something else, you know.” Snorkmaiden said. “What?”

“You, Moomintroll!” She smiled. Moomintroll stared at her. “I guess…that’s true. But still…” He rubbed his eyes. Snorkmaiden groaned. “You _need_ to stop worrying! He’s fine, you’re fine, you’re fine together. Now come look for shells with me. I want some with holes in so I can make a necklace.”

When Moomintroll got home, Moominmama was serving dinner. She handed a plate to Moomintroll. “Take this up to Snufkin, please, dear. He’s been resting in the spare room. I think he needs some space right now.” She went back to serving. Moomintroll carefully brought the plate up the stairs, and knocked on the door of the spare room. “Come in,” Snufkin called out. Moomintroll went in and saw Snufkin sitting on the windowsill, silhouetted by the light of the setting sun. He was beautiful. Moomintroll brought the plate to him. “Thank you, Moomintroll.” Snufkin took a bite. “Tell Moominmama that it’s delicious.”

“I will.” Moomintroll went back downstairs and had his own dinner. Afterwards, he went up to get Snufkin’s plate. He was still sitting on the windowsill.

“Careful you don’t fall out.” Moomintroll joked. Snufkin chuckled softly. “If I fell and broke my leg, you’d have to keep me here for weeks.” He said. That was…a disturbing thought. Snufkin having to be cooped up for that amount of time…he’d hate it so much. “Then I’ll just have to catch you if you fall, won’t I?” Moomintroll answered. He picked up the empty plate and turned to leave. He heard Snufkin stand up; he grunted as he shifted his weight onto the impromptu crutch, and followed Moomintroll down the stairs, albeit slowly. “Ah, Moomintroll, Snufkin!” Moominpapa exclaimed. “Will you boys join us for a game of charades?” He inquired. “Not even if it fixed my ankle.” Snufkin joked. “Not even for…this?” Moominpapa held up a small brass trophy with the legend _‘Charades Champion’_ scratched into it. “Alright, Moominpapa. If you’re going to bribe me, how can I say no?”

“So three words, five syllables. One little word? And? So it’s _something and something_ , right?” Moomintroll and Moominmama were doing well, they had three points so far while Moominpapa and Snufkin had only one. Little My had already gone to bed. Moominmama took Moominpapa’s hat, put it on, and took on a haughty expression. “Uh, dignity? Honour? Oh, _pride_! Is it _Pride and Prejudice?_ ” Moomintroll tried. Moominmama tapped her muzzle. “That’s four points! Your turn, dear.” She sat down as Moominpapa got up, resetting the kitchen timer. He began by making the signal for a play, then held up three fingers. “A play, three words.” Snufkin supplied. Moominpapa held up one finer, then tapped three fingers on his arm. “First word, three syllables. Second word, small word, one syllable. Third word, three syllables.” Moominpapa nodded, then held up one finger again. “First word.” Moominpapa began making grand gestures.

Moominpapa went down on one knee and waved his hands about as though making a great speech. He soon gave up on that and held up three fingers. “Third word,” said Snufkin. Moominpapa stroked his hands around his head and neck, miming long, flowing hair. “Someone with long hair. A…woman? Smaller? A girl!” Snufkin managed. Moominpapa pointed out the window, then extended the fingers of both hands as if miming an explosion. This sort of thing went on for awhile. The timer went off. “It was _Romeo and Juliet._ ” Sighed Moominpapa. “Oh,” said Snufkin. “Well, it’s been awhile since I read _Romeo and Yuliet.”_ Snufkin laughed. “I mean _Juliet._ ” Moomintroll gazed at him, utterly smitten. He just _had_ to take Snufkin somewhere quiet and snuggle him fiercely.

“Well, I think it’s fair to say that Mama and I have won. Hand over the trophy, Papa.” Moomintroll held out his hand to take it. Moominpapa handed it over regretfully. “Well done, you two. Now, I must away to my study, there to take solace in my work.” He gave a huge sigh, and proceeded up the stairs. “Who’s for hot chocolate?” Moominmama asked. Snufkin held up his hand. “I’ll have so-”

“I think it’s time for bed, actually!” Moomintroll took Snufkin’s hand and helped him up. “Don’t you think so, Snufkin? Aren’t you tired? I’m sure tired!” He grabbed the stick and pushed it into Snufkin’s hand. “What?” Snufkin looked puzzled; Moomintroll nudged him. “…Oh! Yes, I am very tired.” He gave a huge fake yawn. “Let us go to bed now!” He followed Moomintroll upstairs.

Once in Moomintroll’s room, they fell into each others arms as though in desperation. Snufkin fell back, Moomintroll straddling his waist. They nuzzled and kissed. Snufkin cupped Moomintroll’s cheek, his eyes half closed. “Were you thinking we should try again? I’m not sure I’m up to it right now, but if you want-”

“I just want to hold you.” Moomintroll wrapped himself around Snufkin, humming appreciatively. “You’re just so adorable, Snufkin!”

“Adorable? I am handsome.” Snufkin said reproachfully. He grinned at Moomintroll, who smothered him with kisses. They held each other tightly, as if they would never let go. But Moomintroll knew that before much longer, it would be time for Snufkin to leave. So he would hold on while he could.

**

Moominmama came in to bring Moomintroll a mug of warm milk, and found him curled around Snufkin. They were both deeply asleep. She set down the mug on the nightstand, brought the blanket up over them, and went to her own room. Moominpapa was putting on his nightcap. “Aren’t they sweet together?” Moominmama said as she fluffed the pillows. “They remind me of us, when we were younger.” She climbed into bed. Moominpapa got in beside her. “I suppose so. We never had any of this…man-on-man stuff when I was a kid.” He said. “But they do seem happy. It’s nice to see Moomintroll so content. But I worry about him, when Snufkin goes away. He’s not like us.” He settled down and closed his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, dear.” Moominmama said. “You and I managed alright, when we were young.”

“We still are young, my love.”

**

Snufkin woke up first. Moomintroll was curled up against his chest. There was a mug of cold milk on the nightstand, which Snufkin drank. He carefully extracted himself from beneath Moomintroll, put on his hat and opened the window. It was early in the morning, but he could tell it would be another beautiful day. He picked up his walking stick and the mug and went downstairs. Moominmama was making coffee. “Good morning, Snufkin.” She said cheerfully. Snufkin handed her the mug and took a seat at the table. “Did you and Moomintroll have a nice time, last night?” Moominmama asked as she took the mug to the kitchen. Snufkin felt, for the first time in a long while, his face turn red. “Um. I’m not sure what you mean, Moominmama.” He took out his harmonica from his pocket and fiddled with it. Moominmama laughed. “I meant the charades.” She passed him a cup of coffee, which Snufkin hid his face in gratefully. “Well, in that case, we had a nice time, thank you…”

Moominpapa came to the table next. He greeted Snufkin, whose face was still red. He was wondering just how much Moominmama knew. When Little My turned up, Snufkin had to go outside for some air. He lit his pipe and puffed at it as the others got on with breakfast. As he looked out at the river, he did some introspection, on his feelings about Moomintroll, and what he wanted from their relationship. Snufkin had never had much of a chance to explore romance before. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted. Well, time would tell. Their relationship was still quite fresh. Snufkin didn’t know where it would lead, but he looked forward to finding out. He finished his pipe, and went back to the breakfast table, where Moomintroll now sat. “What’s that smell?” Little My grumbled. “Don’t be so rude, Little My!” Moomintroll snapped. Snufkin felt even more self-conscious.

**

Snufkin sat at the table, cleaning his harmonica. It was quite an in-depth process. Moomintroll sat watching him as he scraped gunk off the tines with a tiny chisel. “Are you going to stare at me all day?” Snufkin asked. “Oh…sorry…” Moomintroll got up to leave. “When you could be kissing me instead?” Snufkin smirked at him, and he turned bright red. “Well, in that case…” Moomintroll leaned over and kissed Snufkin’s forehead, then the end of his nose, then each cheek. Snufkin couldn’t help giggling; Moomintroll’s eyes shone with adoration. Then Snufkin returned his attention to his harmonica. He finished scraping away the mess, put the plates back together and carefully screwed them into place. He tested it a little, then put it in his pocket. “Can I try it?” Moomintroll asked.

Snufkin hesitated for a moment, then handed it over. Moomintroll blew into the harmonica experimentally. It made a noise like a tank engine, only not as nice. “Maybe not.” He handed it back to Snufkin, who put it away again with a chuckle. “Let’s get some air.” He suggested. Moomintroll helped Snufkin out onto the grass in front of Moominhouse. They lay down in a patch of sun and watched the clouds. “It’ll be Midsummer soon,” Moomintroll said. “Our anniversary…” He whispered. Snufkin took his hand. “I know. Do you have something special planned?” It it were just for his own sake, Snufkin wouldn’t do anything in particular. Anniversaries didn’t really mean anything to him. But he knew it would matter to Moomintroll. “I was thinking that we’d go to the bonfire, and then we could sneak away and be alone. Like last year. And stargaze. Maybe…have a sleepover.”

“That sounds nice. Let’s do it.” Snufkin smiled over at Moomintroll. They gazed at each other for awhile, before the moment was broken by Moominmama’s voice. “Snufkin, it’s time to apply some ice. Come inside.” Snufkin got awkwardly to his feet and hobbled indoors. He sat on the couch and propped his foot up on the stool. Moominmama brought in an ice pack, and Snufkin winced as she applied it. “Keep it there for twenty minutes, alright?” She directed. Snufkin nodded. Moomintroll mused that it was strange to see him being so obedient. He picked out a book from the shelf and went to sit beside him. “Want to read together?” He suggested. “What book is it?” Snufkin queried. “Comics.” Moomintroll told him, opening to the first page. They read the comics together, smiling and laughing. After awhile, Moominmama came to take away the ice pack, and Snufkin said he would like to be alone for awhile.

**

Night fell. Snufkin went to bed early. He meditated for some time, then fell asleep. He woke up again, shivering, and sat up. His breath was forming a mist. It must be the Groke. There was a knock at the door and Moomintroll came in, carrying a hot water bottle. “The Groke is hanging our house. We don’t really know why, but Mama and Papa will deal with it. I thought I’d come keep you warm.” He handed over the hot water bottle, which was too hot. Snufkin placed it on top of the covers and the heat spread through. “Do you…want me to stay?” Moomintroll asked timidly. Snufkin smiled at him. “You need to stay warm, too.” He helped Moomintroll in under the covers and leaned against him, closing his eyes and sighing. Moomintroll kissed the top of his head, and took his hand. They intertwined their fingers. Soon, Snufkin was fast asleep again. Moomintroll stayed awake awhile longer, just drinking in the moment.

**

The next morning, Snufkin woke to find himself quite a bit too warm. The heat from the hot water bottle, and the warmth from Moomintroll’s body had made it quite toasty. He shuffled out from the bed and hobbled to the window for some fresh air. Once he had opened it wide, he took several deep breaths. He needed a bath. So he went out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. The ceramic bath stood on brass lions’ feet. He filled it with warm water and got undressed. This was so much more fancy than he was used to; he usually bathed in the cold river. He climbed in awkwardly, trying to keep his bandaged foot clear of the water, and settled in for a good long soak. The soap was gentler and more pleasantly scented than he was used to, as well. He washed as well as he could, then allowed himself to enjoy the water. Then he got out and used a very soft towel to get dry.

Snufkin went down to breakfast. Moomintroll was already there, eating toast and jam. Snufkin joined him. Afterwards, they went onto the porch together. Moomintroll nuzzled Snufkin’s damp hair. “You smell nice…” He murmured. Snufkin laughed, a little embarrassed. “Your bathroom is very well-equiped. A bit much for me, honestly.” He nuzzled back. Moomintroll sighed. “It’s hard, you know…” He said softly. “What is?” Snufkin asked. “You know…you and I are so different, in some ways. It makes things complicated.” Moomintroll answered, taking Snufkin’s hand and playing with his fingers. “I need to be free…” Snufkin began. “And you need…comfort.” He gazed out at the river, beginning to feel uncomfortable. He heard Moomintroll sigh. “I do like travelling, too. I want to see it all. With you. But you don’t want me with you…”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, Moomintroll. It’s just that I like my own company, as well. Sometimes it’s nice to be alone.” Snufkin told him. “I understand, Snufkin. I do. But I miss you when you leave. Waking up, and finding you not there…it’s kind of scary.” He put down Snufkin’s hand. “I mean…I worry about you. I worry about you getting hurt, on the road. Not being able to get home…” Moomintroll sighed heavily. Snufkin hesitated, then said, “I can take care of myself very well, you know. I’ve been hurt on the road before. It happens. I’ve had fractures before, sprains, that sort of thing. I always manage to get here, to you. Even if I run late. I will _always_ come back to you, Moomintroll. And…maybe one day, we can travel together. When you’re ready.” He kissed Moomintroll’s cheek. “I do love you. Deeply.” He leaned against him. “I love you too, Snufkin. So much…”

They stood in silence for a long time, holding each other. The birds sang, insects hummed. They held on tight. Then Little My prodded Snufkin’s sore ankle. “Are you still not better? It’s been ages!” They broke apart when Snufkin winced. “It’s better than it was. I should be okay to leave tomorrow. I can stand on it okay now.” He wondered how Little My felt about him being here for so long. Moomintroll frowned at Little My. “You can’t just go around poking people and telling them to hurry up and heal, Little My.” He grumbled. “I can. Besides, he doesn’t even want to be here! He hates it!” Little My said, waving her hands in emphasis. “I’m managing, Little My.” Snufkin sighed. “But since you mention it, some time alone would be nice.” He took out his pipe and held it up meaningfully. Little My ran for it, while Moomintroll kissed his cheek and went into the house.

Snufkin spent some time alone, hanging around outside Moominhouse. He whittled absentmindedly, making a strangely shaped boat, which he set on the river and watched float away. He did this sometimes, as a sort of ritual. It reminded him not to allow attachment to control his life. As the little boat drifted away, he breathed deeply, and let go of his resentment over being copped up indoors. “Oh, that’s a shame. It was such a nice little boat.” Moominpapa sat down on the bank next to him. “I want to talk to you, Snufkin.” He said. Snufkin just nodded. “We need to talk about my son.”

“I know.” Snufkin replied. Moominpapa turned to him, a serious expression on his face. “You and I both know that Moomintroll needs stability. One day, he’ll finally build himself a real house, and settle down there. What will you do?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Snufkin replied. “Why not?” Demanded Moominpapa. Snufkin shrugged. “I don’t think about the future much. I’m happy to see where life takes me.” He looked up at the clouds, letting go of his discomfort about this conversation. Moominpapa frowned. “You need to decide what will happen with Moomintroll. He needs that. He deserves that. And if you can’t make up your mind, I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Moominpapa?” Snufkin couldn’t help a small smile. “I’ll…well, I’ll tell him exactly what I think of you.” Moominpapa replied. Snufkin chuckled. “Don’t worry. I don’t intend to abandon him once he sets up his own home. But that time is to come, and this is now. Maybe one day, I will settle down with him. But for now, he needs to be here, and I need to be gone, sometimes. We’ll figure things out together, when the time comes. I _can_ make compromises.” Snufkin said.

Moominpapa still seemed upset. “I don’t know what the future holds, Snufkin. But Moomintroll thinks that he needs you. I don’t think that will change any time soon. And since you…feel the way you feel about him, you owe it to him to be kind. You need to support him in his life choices, as much as he supports you in yours.” He said. Snufkin thought about this. He didn’t think he owed anything to anyone. He also thought that Moomintroll wasn’t even that supportive of his travelling. But he didn’t say any of this. “I believe that I am doing that already, Moominpapa. And I will continue to do so, for as long as we are together, however long that may be.”

“You don’t sound very committed.”

“I am committed. I just don’t have any expectations from him.” Snufkin replied.

“…I don’t always understand you, Snufkin. But I respect you. So I’ll leave you to your…whatever you were doing, now. Please just…don’t hurt my son.” Moominpapa said, getting up. Snufkin stood up as well, and shook Moominpapa’s hand. “If I can possibly avoid it.” He promised. Moominpapa nodded, and went back to the house, leaving Snufkin alone with his thoughts. He indulged himself in thinking about the future for a moment. He pictured himself and Moomintroll, living in a little cottage together. Maybe adopting a pet. It was…nice. But he couldn’t see it as real. Not yet, anyway. How could he, restless vagabond, settle down? With anyone? So instead he imagined travelling with Moomintroll. Far from Moominvalley. Moomintroll would get homesick, and they’d have to return. That was…okay. Snufkin would be able to live with that. But not being able to make every decision by himself, for himself. That sounded difficult. He decided to wait and see what would happen.

After a day spent alone, whittling and playing music and meditating, Snufkin joined the family for dinner. Moomintroll tactfully did not touch Snufkin, and only spoke to him if he needed to. After a glass of wine, Snufkin went to bed. He was so ready to be gone. He dreamt that he was flying, the clouds spread out beneath him, the wind in his hair. Then Moomintroll was there, clinging to his frame, mewling like a kitten. Then Moominpapa sat on his shoulders, weighing him down. Little My came next, hanging onto his foot and biting his leg. Moominmama floated in front of him with a dish of scones. “Would you like a snack, Snufkin? A snaaaaaaack?”

Snufkin woke with a start. It was still dark. He lit a candle and took deep breaths to steady himself. His subconscious mind was rebelling against him. He tested his ankle. A little weak, but no longer hurting. He’d leave in the morning. Finally.

**

Just before dawn, Moomintroll woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Who was up at this hour? He wrapped a blanket around himself and went downstairs to find out what was happening. No one was in the living room, so he went outside. Snufkin was walking towards the bridge. “…Snufkin. You’re leaving…” Moomintroll stood there in the chilly morning air, shivering. Snufkin turned to him. “I have to.” He said, simply. “You didn’t say goodbye…” Moomintroll replied. Snufkin smiled sadly. “I didn’t want to wake you. I was going to leave a note for you in the mailbox.” He said. Moomintroll shook his head. “You’re not coming back until next Spring…” He hid his face in his hands, hating himself for feeling this way about something that Snufkin needed to do. He felt Snufkin’s arm’s around him, his warm breath against his fur. “That’s not true. I’ll be back at Midsummer. To be with you. And I will leave in the Autumn.” Snufkin kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Moomintroll.” And with that, he left.

**

The Midsummer bonfire was that night. It was past lunchtime and Snufkin still hadn’t arrived. Moomintroll was getting anxious. He stood at the window, looking out at the river, waiting. Moominmama patted his shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay, Moomintroll. There’s plenty of time left. Come help us set up the fire, that will take your mind off things.” She went outside, and Moomintroll followed her sullenly. He helped with gathering wood and piling it up. “I think _you_ should light the fire this year, Moomintroll.” Said Moominpapa. Moomintroll nodded. “I can do that…” He wandered off into the forest to search for more branches. As he walked, he imagined that he could hear the sound of a distant harmonica, just for a moment. He ignored it and went back to the others with an armful of wood.

The neighbours had gathered, joining up in little groups and chatting happily. Moomintroll sat on the edge of the group, gazing at the great pile of wood. He refused to light it until Snufkin arrived, but people were getting impatient. Little My sat next to him. “The sun is setting, you know.” She told him. Moomintroll just sighed, leaning his head on his hands. “He won’t come tonight.” Little My continued. Moomintroll ignored her until she went away. He looked up at the sky, where the clouds were turning pink. It was a beautiful warm evening. Snufkin would be here…he had to be. Someone else came to sit beside him, it was Moominpapa. “Son, it’s time to light the fire.” He said softly. “Do you want me to do it?”

“Let’s just wait a little bit longer, okay? Just a few minutes.”

Snufkin was running now. The sun had almost set, they’d have already lit the fire. He had to see Moomintroll, Snufkin knew he’d be worrying. He was nearly there, if he could only run fast enough…he tripped over a tree root, very nearly injuring himself again. He got up and hurried on, watching where he was going more carefully now. He cleared the trees. There they were. They fire hadn’t been lit yet! He sped up even more. “Moomintroll! Moomintroll, I’m here!” He called, gasping and nearly falling over again. The faces in the crowd turned to look at him as he arrived, panting. “I’m sorry, I know I’m late, I’m sorry…”

Moomintroll frowned at him. He was angry… “I didn’t mean to…” Snufkin gasped. Moomintroll walked away from him. Snufkin felt sick. Moomintroll returned, carrying a flaming torch. “Shall we light it together?” He asked gently. They held the torch together and threw it onto the pile. A cheer went up, and everyone started dancing. As soon as they could, Snufkin and Moomintroll slipped away into the darkness.

**

They lay together, curled up in Moomintroll’s bed with only the moonlight for company. It was warm and soft and cozy. Snufkin had told Moomintroll all about his recent adventures, and they had giggled over it for some time. Now they were both sleepy, and ready to just hold each other. They snuggled up under the covers. “I’ll stay here in Moominvalley until Autumn. I want to be with you, Moomintroll.” Snufkin whispered. Moomintroll hummed his appreciation and nuzzled against Snufkin’s chest. “That’ll be nice…” He closed his eyes, yawning. “Try to remember what you dream about tonight, and tell me in the morning.” He murmured, and fell asleep. Snufkin wondered if he’d be able to tell him. He didn’t feel trapped anymore, so hopefully the strange dreams would stop. Truly, he loved spending time with Moomintroll. The more time he spent with him, the harder it became to leave. But he would leave. And he would come back again. Always.


End file.
